dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Riser Phenex (Trapmaniac)
Riser Phenex is the third son of the Phenex Clan and the main antagonist of Volume 2 of the canon novels. He was once Rias Gremory's fiancé who has inherited the powers of the immortal bird, Phoenix, granting him immortality and instant regeneration. His all-female peerage consists of fourteen members. He also one of main hero(ine) Highschool DxD: Girl can be ero too! as Risa Fushichou (不死鳥りさ Fushichō Risa). Appearance Riser is a tall and handsome young man in his early 20's with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consists of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned (just one button short), giving a slight view to his chest. As Risa, Riser has more feminine appearance (even his voice) appearance with various girl clothes. Personality During his introductory, Riser is shown to be an arrogant, aggressive playboy with a holier-than-thou personality, tongue-kissing two of his girls just to agitate Issei and (in the anime) making improper advances on Rias. He is also condescending towards lower-class Devils, mocking Issei on his improper use of the Boosted Gear after the latter was defeated by Mira in one blow and labeling him as a weakling. Despite this, Riser does show an honorable side, as he allows Rias and her peerage ten days to prepare themselves for their Rating Game, knowing he would simply crush her and her peerage had she not accepted. Later, after his defeat by the hands of Issei, Riser fell into a slump following his defeat, not moving out of his house after the loss. It is also explained that Riser developed a fear of Dragons as a result of losing to Issei and he became traumatized, upon seeing Issei and Dragons he would quake in fear. After Niki help recovering from his trauma, Riser seems to have reformed from his old ways, showing a degree of respect for his former combatants. When he crossdress as Risa, he shown ladylike nature (thanks for training from her peerages). He often tease Niki in this persona. History Riser is the third (and youngest) son of the Phenex Family and the second-youngest sibling in the family, behind his sister Ravel. At some point before the start of the series, his family set up an arranged marriage between him and Rias (with her family's approval, as well) in an attempt to unite the two families and to preserve the bloodline of Pure-Blooded Devils. But his marriage plan foiled by Issei. Story Arc 2: Phoenix in Case of Calamity Cell Arc 3: Midsummer Crisis Powers and Abilities Immortality: As a member of the Phenex Clan, Riser shares his family's signature regeneration abilities, being able to regenerate lost limbs and recover from wounds instantaneously. However, his regeneration is entirely dependent by his level of Demonic energy. Being drenched in enhanced Holy Water caused high amounts of damage which stopped his regeneration altogether and he seemly couldn't heal damage that was inflicted on him by Issei while he was using a holy cross. His regeneration is also the cause of his arrogance, thinking it makes him immortal. Pyrokinesis: Coming from a family that represents the Phoenix, Riser is capable of using fire based attack. Flight: Being a Devil, Riser can fly using his fiery wings. Quotes "Ara, ara~! Don't be shy~!" - Riser as Risa tease Niki Trivia *Riser crossdressing persona model based on Kuranosuke Koibuchi from Kuragehime. *Surprisely Riser has very feminine voice when he crossdress as Risa. *Fushichou means phoenix in japanese. Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Male Characters Category:Canon Devils Category:Trapmaniac